Contagious Chemistry
by PrincessPurplee
Summary: Jealous minds think alike.. Seddie Mass Posting


**A/N: This story is part of the mass updating for the final season of iCarly. Yes, yes, we're all crying here. This story is based off the song Contagious Chemistry by You Me At Six, except it won't be a songfic. Thanks to Charliemeatsix for helping me plot when I was stuck.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old girl posting her ideas for plot lines on a website. Come on, guys, what was your first clue?**

Freddie Benson was always the jealous kind, as much as he'd hate to admit it. He'd been the exact same when he had his little crush on his best friend Carly. As soon as one of the many guys she had following her around walked up to her, Freddie would immediately begin firing lame insults at the poor boys. Thinking back on it, he realised that he should really have left that whole department to Sam. But now, after falling into the trap that was Samantha Puckett, he understood that he was even worse than he thought; watching her flirt with his best guy friend, Gibby, had brought out a side of him that he wasn't aware was there. He wasn't even thinking when he'd asked Carly if it was too late to love him. He knew that Sam still held his heart, and he hated it; it seemed to him that she was playing with it, toying with his emotions because she knew that he held his heart on his sleeve when it came to dating and love. Well, that's what _he _thought.

A couple years before the two started dating, Freddie had thought about why he actually put up with her, with her violence, her unreasoned grudge against him and everything else she scarred him with on a daily basis. He came to the conclusion that it was because she was friends with the love of his life, perfection, Carly Shay, but as the years passed, he began to understand the honest and true reasons he stuck around. He realised that he actually liked their fighting and their harmless banter, the way her eyes got this sparkle in them when they argued, even her extensive love for meat.

When the group were fifteen, Carly forced Sam into going to a summer party some footballer was having, Freddie couldn't even believe his own eyes. Samantha Joy Puckett was in a dress. A teal layered dress which flowed to a couple inches above her knees, hugging her newly developed curves perfectly. Freddie saw Sam in a whole different light. As any male does, the nerd began to grow up mentally as well as physically. His mind started to think the thoughts that only a teenage boy could produce, thinking about Carly and Sam in way he'd never even realised he could. And, instead of liking her meat-loving antics, he began to envy the meat. Pork Chops had touched the blonde's lips over one thousand times more than his own had, and he hated that. The thoughts progressed into dreams and restless nights, his mother walking in on his imagination only once, Freddie thanked the Lord. He had trouble controlling himself around the blonde girl when he turned seventeen, and he found it odd that his eyes usually trailed after the confident and abrasive tom-boy more often than the perfect, boy-crazy brunette, whom he would usually give his right leg to be in the presence of. Things had changed. A lot.

"Hey, Wendy?"

Watching Sam flirt with Gibby was debatably one of the hardest things Freddie had ever had to do.

"Hi, Freddie."

He knew that soon enough, the two would start dating.

"Would you be up for helping me with something?"

So, Freddie made a plan.

"Yeah, but what is it first? I don't need another criminal record."

To get Sam back.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I hope."

And it would work.

"Good. What is it?"

He would make it work.

"I need you to help me get Sam back."

Sam Puckett was always one for jealousy, but she'd never show it. So, when her ex-boyfriend Freddie Benson asked her best friend f it was too late to love him, it would be understandable that she'd be a little jealous. Then when she found out that the same Freddie Benson had asked Wendy, her second girl best friend on a date, it's understandable that she'd be a while away from jealous. She was on a whole new level off jealousy. She wondered what had happened to that 'some day' they had discussed in the elevator, hours before she'd come home to an empty house with tears streaming down mascara stained cheeks.

Admittedly, she'd liked Freddie a bit more than she'd let on in the beginning. She liked him, but she didn't love him. For some strange reason, she found his tech knowledge cute instead of annoying. When he made a lame jab at her and her habits, she'd push him playfully, just to get the sensation that went through her at his touch. When his mother would call him in for his tick backs, she'd call him a Momma's Boy, after subconsciously calling herself Momma only a few minutes before.

Instead of moping around, Sam did what she always did. She distracted herself with old ballet and tap routines, singing and planning iCarly sketches alone I her bedroom, something no one, not even her best friend, knew. She'd distract herself and procrastinate from the problem until there was nothing else she could do to stop herself from thinking about it. This time, however, was different. This time, Sam plotted a plan to make her ex-boyfriend come crawling back to her, begging for her to take him back. She'd hit him where it hurts. Not physically, for once, but mentally. Her plan was quick, but effective.

She grabbed a piece of paper from her floor and a pen from her bedside table and did what only Freddie Benson would do; plan revenge.

You know that saying, 'To beat the enemy, you have to become the enemy'? Yeah, well, that that was exactly what Sam was doing, and she knew it would work. It had to, or else she's had nothing.

She refused to think about that and began to scribble down her plan, the evil glint in her crystal blue eyes starting to show.

Fredward Karl Benson would rue the day he ever crossed paths with Sam Puckett, she would make it so, even if it killed her doing it.

_**Step 1.**__ Text Gibby in front of the mark._

_**Step 2.**__ Flirt with Gibby in front of the mark._

_**Step 3.**__ Ask Gibby out in front of the mark._

**You have reached your destination.**

_Dearest enemy, you should listen to those dreams.  
Because they tell you all you need to know 'bout who and what you are.  
No smoke without a fire, with that - our names are a pure lie.  
This suit of skin and bones, we've not all got...exactly what you are.  
It's contagious, so catch it._

_-Contagious Chemistry / / You Me At Six-_

**A/N: I realize that it's short, however I needed it up for today. I'm so sorry that the ending is rushed, but I'm making the next chapters longer and more paces, pinky swear.**


End file.
